Something About Lucy
by sorakazuma
Summary: Lucy takes a chance on a love potion to try and catch the attention of the one guy who seems oblivious to her feelings- and comes away with more than what she bargained for!


Something About Lucy

Fairy Tail

Natsu x Lucy

_Some NaLu by request. If you'd like to look at the full request list to see what's next, check out my tumblr (the link is in my author profile)_ !

"I haven't had one of these in a while!" Lucy laughed to herself as she walked through the Magnolia Mall department store, shopping bags in hand. It was time to get some much-needed stress off her mind and she was spending what money she had saved up on the few things she could by to make herself happy.

"You!"

Her attention was pulled to a lady at the nearby salescounter that was full of all sorts of bottles and vials. The woman smiled. "You look like a lady who's looking for a little romance."

"M-Me?" Lucy stammered out, looking around to make sure she had heard her right before she blushed giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "N-No... you got it all wrong…."

"There's a man in your life, I can see it." The saleswoman gave a sage nod. "He might not have noticed you, but you've noticed him and you want him to be interested."

If the woman could have called a cleared shot, Lucy would have been dead. The blonde sidled over to the counter, hanging her head. "You got me." She murmured, before shaking her head. "Or rather… a friend. I have a friend that's going through something like that!" She insisted, laughing nervously.

The lady never missed a beat. "Well perhaps your friend would like to try this…" She replied, pulling a bottle from behind the counter. "This is an attraction potion. Not like your love potions which give various results and are ingested, this is a hundred-percent magic, made into a perfume that you can use at your own discretion. It's very potent at attracting all kinds of boys!"

"Uh-huh." Lucy sighed. She had had her fair share of run-ins with 'love' potions and they had all ended with disaster. She turned to walk away from the counter and the woman grabbed her by the wrist. Her dark eyes widened and she went to yank away, but not before a good spray of the perfume landed on her arm.

"What's your problem?!" She demanded, glaring at the woman, but the lady's blue gaze fell past her.

"Hey there, cutie."

Lucy turned, seeing a group of skater guys passing the walkway behind her, their boards under their arms. They had all turned to notice her, the closest one giving her a smile. She blushed, but they continued to stare appreciatively for a minute and then were gone.

"I saw them coming…looked like a couple of guys your age. They were the perfect test subjects." The saleswoman explained.

Lucy watched them go in disbelief. They had only seen her from the backside before she had turned, and not that she didn't have a pretty bootylicious backside, but something had made them stop and take notice of her. She didn't want to conceive it was the perfume, but it was doing a pretty good job of being convincing. "H-How much was that again?!" She asked the woman, turning back to her after the boys were long gone.

Heading out of the mall, Lucy stopped to grab the bottle out of the bag. It hadn't been cheap either, which meant it was a really good scam or at least had some truth behind it. In any case, it smelled good enough, so she misted a dose on both of her wrists and then between her breasts for good measure and slipped it back in the bag.

And with that she started to walk home. She noticed after a while that eyes were falling on her more than usual. No one had said anything to her, but a couple of the guys she had walked by had held their stares a little longer than normal. It made her confidence jump a little and she walked with more of a sway in her step.

Coming around a corner she spotted someone ahead of her on the walk that she already knew. Gray was heading in her direction, being followed closely behind by Juvia. Lucy flinched. Gray would be a perfect test subject….but dealing with Juvia's wrath was not something she had in mind.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them as they passed.

"I told you for the last time, we're not-" Gray was in mid-sentence and seemed irritated when his dark blue eyes met hers.

"Hi Lucy." Juvia said pleasantly with a smile.

"Hey." The ice mage blinked, giving a small tilt to his head.

He didn't say anything and he didn't follow her gaze. Lucy was about to call the whole thing a hoax when she was stopped about fifteen feet behind them.

"Hey, Lucy."

She blinked, looking back at him, who was still giving her a strange expression. "Yes?"

"Did you get your hair cut?" He asked giving another bat of his lashes. "Or get a boob job? Or…. something?"

"What do my boobs have to do with this?!" She demanded, stomping her foot and making her already large bust jiggle. "And no! I didn't."

"Huh." He continued to stare and then gave a smile. "I don't know then. There's just something about you that's different."

Juvia was glaring death behind him but Lucy couldn't help but be taken by that. "Thanks, I guess?" She stammered out, wanting to get out of that situation as quickly as possible. "Bye guys!" And with that she took over down the street and around the corner

It was only when she slowed down that she reached into the bag and put on another couple sprays of the perfume. Gray wasn't as oblivious as the guy she was trying to snatch up, but he had noticed her, or at least, that something was as he put, different. That was enough to tell her something about the product worked.

More excited with the idea by the minute, she skipped going home and went straight to Fairy Tail, wanting to test its potency. A couple of the members were standing out front and she watched their conversation break. "Hi guys." She said casually as they turned, and she saw their eyes widen. Max's jaw nearly dropped, as if he was seeing here there for the first time.

"Hi Lucy." He replied with a purr to his voice.

She smiled at him and continued into the building and found that they followed after her, as if drawn by a magnet.

"You look really pretty today, Lucy-nee!" Romeo called across the room at her as she entered.

"Woah,"

She heard the deep rumble and nearly stumbled into Laxus who was coming down the steps. His blue eyes batted, giving her the same deer in the headlights look Gray had had, as if comprehending what was wrong. "Wha… Heartfilia what did you-" He started and then bent his head, letting out a sneeze.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

"Y-Yeah." He straightened, sounding a little shaken. "That smell…but wow… seriously what did you do?"

"Do you like it?" She asked, not able to stop from sounding flirty.

He frowned and cleared his throat and she could tell the obvious answer was yes. Her heart jumped. If she could get through to Laxus then maybe…

"Woah, Lucy,"

Freed came up behind Laxus, with Bickslow in tow. "You're looking extremely… beautiful today." The green-haired member of the Raijinshuu replied.

"I think 'hot' was the word you were going for?" His friend in the mask teased.

"Back off, both of you." Laxus growled.

Lucy was grateful he was there to keep them inline. She flashed them a smile. "Thanks guys." She told them, trying to get away before she started some inner trouble, but it didn't stop there.

"Lucy!" Makarov passed her in the main floor. "Your boobs are looking extra perky today!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOOBS!" Lucy yelled back at him. She had noticed all the guys in the guild had been staring at her since she walked in and it was making her a bit uncomfortable. And that wasn't all.

"Lucy!" Levy pounced her on her way to bar, hugging her tight. "You know I love you right?" She squeezed. "I can't wait to read your chapter of the story!"

"Shorty, leave her alone." Gajeel was sitting at a table nearby. He looked the blonde up and down once, and then twice.

"You say something about my boobs, and I'm going to punch you in the face." She muttered, her brown eyes narrowing.

"I was more wondering what that smell was." He wrinkled his nose. "But your boobs are looking pretty great today too."

"Gajeel!" Levy spat at him, but he just shrugged.

"Gah…." Lucy slumped on the bar. "I can't take much more of this."

"Lucy," Mirajane smiled sweetly over at her, setting a cup down in front of her. "We should go to the hot springs sometime. I'd love to see you naked."

"Huh?!" The blonde sat up. "Where the hell did that come from?"

And that was about the time things got utterly out of control.

"I'm telling you, for the last time, I am NOT going out with you!" Cana demanded, stalking into the bar.

"Just for a drink. You love to drink."

The voice that spoke made Lucy perk up and her heart drop into her stomach. She knew that man by the tone of his voice, and normally she had to go out of her way to beat his advances off with a baseball bat. She hunched down on the barstool, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Hey Lucy," Cana yelled across the bar and she cringed. So much for that. "Nice ass!"

She looked over her shoulder at her friend with a glare. It also made all the other guys who hadn't noticed she was there yet, or had fought off the compulsion already pay attention to her again and she was now a giant target.

More so the man with Cana, tall and good-looking in that black and white suit, was making his way over to her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Wow." He shoved his hands in the pocket of his suit jacket. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"Go away Loke." She told him, knowing there was 0% chance of that happening. He was undeniably handsome, and also undeniably a womanizer and she knew that if regular men were being affectionate he was going to stick to her like a leech.

"No chance of that happening, Princess." He smiled, a devil's smile that made her stomach turn. "Or, should I call you Master?"

She could gag on his words… they were more dramatic and sappy then a line from her story. "Weren't you just asking Cana out? Go hang out with her." She said, turning back toward the bar.

"I found something I liked more." He stepped up beside her, leaning in close. "I'm not so dumb as to not notice, but I thought you were better than this." He smiled. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She glared over at him. "It isn't you."

"You wound me." His words were smooth like silk and twice as sarcastic, making her want to land a punch to the face with enough force to break those stylish glasses of his.

"Don't make me unsummon you." She threatened.

"I'm here on my own power, baby. You don't get a choice." He smiled.

She spun off the barstool stalking away from him and he followed after her. She really didn't want to make a scene, but before she even got the chance to put more distance between them, he reached for her-

And was caught by a hand snaring around his wrist.

"Laxus!" Lucy turned to see the lightning dragon slayer standing there.

"I hardly like the way you're looking at her, pretty boy." He growled, towering over Loke like a monstrous beast.

"I don't have a problem with you." Loke smiled at him. "Get out of my face."

Lightning crackled and Laxus glared at him. "Listen up. If anyone is going after Lucy, it's going to be me!"

"…What." Lucy's dark eyes narrowed. But what was more surprising still was what happened after that.

"You can't hog Lucy all to yourself!" Lisanna yelled at him, making Lucy turn her head.

"That's right!" Levy chirped up.

"I hardly think you should have all the rights, Boss." Bickslow shrugged, Freed nodding behind him.

"I don't even like you, and I don't agree with this!" Evergreen crossed her arm.

"Lucy's always been mine." Mirajane beamed. "The rest of you have no idea what you're talking about."

And then Fairy Tail did what it does best…. Proceeded to destroy what little of their run-down building was left.

Lucy ran for cover. She was done with dealing with this and the potion had dire consequences…the potion made people like you, but what if they already liked you to begin with?

Dashing out the door, she blew past Jellal and Erza who were just coming back to the guild.

"Was that Lucy?" The redhead asked, blinking her dark eyes.

"I think so." Jellal was staring after her. "Was she always that hot?"

Erza gave him a sour look before looking after the runaway blonde. "I think so... she was really cute today. All I saw when she ran by was…." She paused before yelling after her. "Hey Lucy! Love your boobs!"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOOBS!" Lucy screamed back at her, not bothering to slow down.

She found herself back in town after that, without her bags that she had spent the afternoon shopping around for. It was probably for the better, she decided, because she wasn't sure she wanted to see that attraction potion again just yet.

She walked home and let herself into the apartment, ready for a shower and sleep. Why couldn't anything ever go the way she wanted it to? As she came into her room she blinked, noticing the movement shifting on her bed. Upon closer inspection she realized the mass lying underneath her covers was in fact, Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy was blushing before she could stop herself. "W-What the hell are you doing here?!" She demanded.

The fire mage shifted restlessly, dark eyes opening sleepily. "Oh, hi." He sat up with a yawn, readjusting his clothes and rewrapping his scarf around his neck. "I was tired of sleeping on the guild floor, so…" That was about the time he seemed to be aware of the smell. His nose wrinkled and his eyes widened as he stared up at her.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Had he noticed her…? Really noticed her?

"What is that horrible stench?!" He yelped, his hand covering his nose before he sneezed.

"H-Horrible?" Lucy blinked.

"Yes!" He sneezed again. "Ugh…. It burns my eyes… make it stop…" He rubbed his nose on his arm. "It's making my head all fuzzy."

Now that he said something, both Gajeel and Laxus had issues with the smell too. Maybe it affected dragon slayers differently than normal people.

Lucy was at her wit's end. Not only was the perfume risky, the guy she had wanted to test it on couldn't even stand it long enough to get a good look at her with it on. This had been a terrible bust.

"Whatever!" She demanded. "It's not like it would have worked anyway!" And with that she stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

She soaked in the bath for almost an hour, scrubbing at her skin, hoping to get the smell off. While she was rubbing herself raw, she thought about how bleak things looked.

She had liked Natsu for a long time now…she hadn't been aware of it at first, but as far as the guys she hung out with on a regular basis, his smile and laughter had somehow worked their way inside her heart. She had made subtle passes at him, and some not-so-subtle ones, but she was beginning to think he was never going to get it. She had considered giving up on him, but then he'd go and do something heroic and noble that would steal her heart again.

Maybe it really wasn't meant to be.

She got out and wrapped her hair up in a towel before pulling one around herself. Opening the door, she had expected to have her apartment to herself, so she was a little shocked when she noticed he was still there, leaning up against the headboard and staring out the window.

"Yo." He smiled over at her.

"I'm going to get dressed. Keep your eyes to yourself." She started past him to her dresser drawer.

His dark eyes fell on the comforter away from her, spiky pink locks of hair swaying against his forehead. "Okay."

She got her things and moved further off, back where she knew he wasn't going to see her or a reflection of her in the glass, and dropped the towel, pulling on some underwear and her pjs. "What are you still doing here anyway?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't peeking.

"I couldn't leave yet." He said as if it were obvious. "You looked like you were about to cry."

She paused, buttoning up her flannel shirt. "I wasn't." She replied casually.

He didn't buy that for a second. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said dismissively.

"Then who made you want to cry?" He asked honestly.

She grit her teeth together. "Just get out." She snapped. "I'm already dressed, so you can go."

He sat forward, looking at her. "Lucy-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, furiously shaking her head. "Just go!"

She hadn't heard him move, but when she looked up, he was standing right in front of her. His expression was soft and unreadable. "Did I do something?" He asked quietly.

There wasn't that much height difference between them, so she could nearly stand eye to eye with him. He probably wasn't aware of how close they were, but she was. She knew he could probably hear her rapidly beating heart, the gasp of her breath and he probably thought nothing of it. And that infuriated her.

"Yes." She glared at him, feeling her eyes sting. "Everything is your fault! Today was your fault, all of it! If you weren't so damn oblivious-"

She had been yelling at him, and then the next thing she knew, she was pulled into his arms. Her eyes went wide at the familiar feel of his muscular frame. His skin was always warm and his embrace was gentle and strong at the same time. She felt his breath against her neck, warm against the coolness of her wet hair. When he had yanked her close, the towel had come loose, dropping her shoulder-length hair around her face.

Lucy was in so much shock that she didn't even know what to do with her hands, what to say, what to think. Her brain went blank and she found herself simply hanging in his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly and her heart jumped. "I never wanted to make you cry."

It was amazing, she found, how when Loke said sappy things all she wanted to do was laugh. Natsu said one caressing thing effortlessly and she felt her heart might burst.

"I-It's okay." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was just so frustrated…I didn't mean to take it out on you…" She swallowed. "N-Natsu…" She leaned back, so she could see the look on his face. "How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" He blinked and she got the feeling, that his miraculous save here was all instinct. But then he smiled that beautiful radiant expression of his. "You're my partner."

Not exactly the answer she was going for. "Like Happy?" She asked, starting to wonder where the blue Exceed happened to be.

"Yeah like Happy."

She could feel her heart start to sink, but Natsu wasn't done answering. "I couldn't live without Happy. Then again I don't think I could live without you either. You're a part of me now, you know?"

Her face flooded red. Oh he was good. Too good at this. She could feel her insides turning to mush. He seemed to think her knees buckling were her just being clumsy because he pulled her closer. "Don't worry. Whatever it was that I did, I won't do it again." He answered, his mouth brushing against her forehead as he spoke. Lucy flinched, finding she wasn't going to be able to stand much more of this. He leaned back to try and get a good look at her face. "So? Are we okay now?"

"More than okay…" She murmured, still on cloud nine.

"Good!" Natsu beamed, letting go of her and she almost fell to the floor like a ragdoll. "Be careful. Do you have a leg cramp or something?"

Lucy sighed. He had no absolute idea how effective that had just been. "I-I'm fine."

"Kay!" He headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She smiled up at him. "Tomorrow."

When she got to the guild the next day, she found everyone was still passed out from fighting or drinking and partying too hard, and to her relief, few of them actually remembered being entranced with her. Loke had started a fight. That wasn't too far-fetched.

"I just get this weird feeling it had something to do with Lucy though," Mirajane leaned her chin into her palm, watching the blonde laugh it up with Natsu. "There's just been something about lately… that's different."

"Oh!" Levy smiled back at her from her seat at the bar. She had been watching her friend too. "That's easy. It's love."

END


End file.
